What the!
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome and the group wake to find no inuyasha but instead a little version of inuyasha , and this kid says his father is...
1. Chapter 1

What the?!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters

The day started off quite slowly , Inuyasha was up and gone before the rest of the group descided to rise ,even miroku who usually awoke quite early because he did prayers for two hours. When the whole group was awake they had questions on why inuyasha was gone and where could he have gone . Kagome didnt sense Kikyo or naraku or heck even a jewel shard , there was nothing and it wasnt even close to the night of no moon, so why would inuyasha be missing.

_" Hey sango , did i say something to inuyasha last night to make him run off?"_

" No you didnt , and i dont think he was even mad last night before we all went to sleep."

Just as sango said that they heard a brustle of wind come from behind them in small proportions , and out of a bush within a matter of moments a small demon boy that looked like a smaller version of inuyasha peered out.

_" yikes! , Who are you ? Are you okay kid?"_

_"...ummm hello , can you talk .. Whats your name?"_

"...It's um gulpIt's , Inuyasha"

_" What?! wait, Inuyasha ... Like my friend inuyasha whos over a 100 years old?!"_

" Kagome , It cant be can it?"

Sango looked strieght into kagome's eyes and thought what could possibly be going on , Miroku came over at this point.

" So young , Lad you say your inuyasha."

"mmmhm , named after my father Inuyasha."

" What's your mothers name?"

" Well its ... Its ... Kikyo."

_" No way , It cant ... Cant..cant.."_

" You dont look like kikyo...Fox magic"

_" Shippou dont jump in his face, hmmm so kikyo and inuyasha kid now i know why he left_

_"_

_" So why , are you hear?"_

" My father , told me to come this way becuase ... because... I dont know why , i have been staying with this family on the beach and all i know is my father Inuyasha came for me this morning."

_" Okay , well Sango and I and miroku and shippou and kelala will take care of you , i just wish i knew the full story... Are you hungry? We are just ready to have breakfast."_

" mmhm i am , may i please have this breakfast."

" Of course lad , come and help with fire wood the girls will cook for us ... I hope ."

Miroku gave a smug smile to sango who had a nice grumpy face on but she knew miroku was just showing off for the littleinuyasha jr.

_" psst sango , dont you think this is weird?"_

" ... I DO!..."

_" Shippou , shhh we dont want inuyashas child hearing remember hes a half demon and will have the huge hearing distance."_

" Yes kagome , it is strange that inuyasha wouldnt ever mention it to us about him haveing an ..."

**" Son?"**

**" Kagome please come with me really quickly we have much to talk about ."**

**" Damnit dont give me that strange look , you know i hate it."**

_" Kay, sango please take care of break fast."_

Kagome went with inuyasha , she jumped on his back in a matter of a few minutes they were near a waterfall of prettycolors and inuyasha sat kagome down on a rock and looked deep in her eyes and started to speak. Kagome started crying.

**" Kagome..."**

_**"**__Sit!"_

Kagome ran off for the direction of the group with tears in her eyes she didnt care to hear about the child and stuff right now , she just couldnt handle it .

"Kagome why are you back so soon did that baka say something?"

_" Its nothing shippou really im fine, so are inuyasha jr and miroku back?"_

" No they arent , they have been along time... Hey kelala come here , lets go find them."

" will you be okay by yourself kagome?"

_" Yes , I'll be fine."_

In a few minutes after shippou and kelala left inuyasha appeard infront of kagome with a big leap through the air.

**" Kagome , please dont cry , its nothing i sware..."**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

What the?!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.

_" __what do you mean its nothing Inuyasha?!"_

_" You have a kid , thats a big something... What i dont get is we have been travleing together for 5 years and y ou could tell me that you had a kid... How am i saposte to trust you!"_

**" Kagome please dont cry."**

Inuyasha went up to kagome and grabbed her chin in a lite little nice way , and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her nice plumpish face.

**" I only just found out he was mine , Honestly."**

_" You didnt notice kikyo being pregnant ?"_

**" No i didnt , we had known eacthother sexually for a few years , and i was away a year trying to find facts about my father."**

_" And..."_

**" And i didnt know , she had sent him away so i wouldnt find out."**

_**" **__But that was over 50 years ago , why is he just a little kid hanyo?"_

**" Because we age slower."**

_ Thats true._

_" I guess i believe you."_

_" We better get back to the rest of the group."_

Inuyasha got in the position to let kagome get on his back but she just walked past him . He knew she was a little sad about the whole situation , I mean knowing now what inuyasha and kikyo did in the past . And what they now shared for a lifetime , or a death and a life for kikyo really.

" So sango , what are we saposte todo about the boy?"

"... I dont know , i sappose inuyasha and kagome will figure that out... I hope."

**" Inuyasha come here "**

" Comeing ... Father."

" Wow that was weird to hear"

" Your right shipou very strange."

_" Will you please help me set up camp for night , I think we shall stay heresigh."_

**" Kagome ill help when im done talking to my son.."**

_" Okay."_

_End of chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

What the?!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters.

Inuyasha took his newly found sun farther away from camp , it was nearing dusk now a whole day had went by. The sun was peering in the sky a brite orange mixed with pink and purple , a soft breeze blew both Inuyasha's hair. They both had the nice flowing silver hair , Except for minny Inuyasha who had tips of black.

".. Father?"

**" Damnit dont call me that , Thats still weird kid ... wow me a father"**

"... Yes fath-Inuyasha"

A few moments passed , Inuyasha Stared off into the distance and than spoke .

**" You will travel with us and i will finish raising you . Got that boy?!"**

".. Yes sir" He looked at his feet and started walking twords camp , as did big inuyasha.

Back at camp --

" Hey miroku , Do you think kagome will be fine handleing all of this . I mean just as kikyou Passes away finally , Inuyasha's son appears."

"" I think she will do just fine sango , If not we are here to help her threw this time of need"" Miroku slipped his hand to sangos butt , and than turned around and had a red hand print on his face.

" Idoiot"

_" Shippo its not nice to call people names i wunder when inuyasha is going to return._

Inuyasha and his son appeared at camp , and the first thing inuyasha did was walk over to kagome.

**" We need to talk now kagome"**

_"okay, Im listening."_

Inuyasha leaned over to kagome and whispered something into kagomes ear , it sent shivers down her spine. When she leaned back she had turned a brite color of pink and she leaned into his ear and said

_" I love you to Inuyasha "_

He picked kagome up and headed off into the distance.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
